The 13th Doctor
by Kkoko88
Summary: Following the Doctor's latest regeneration (into a girl, no less), the Doctor must face a new threat, one that comes in the form of copycats. Strangely, these copycats remind the Doctor of a time long past on the planet Midnight...


"It seems that it's time," the Doctor commented, feeling the change come on. He raised his hands, seeing the golden glow of regeneration energy. "What will I get this time? I wonder… No attack eyebrows, I hope," he added, a slight smile on his face.

There was a chuckle from the young woman leaning against the railing of the TARDIS. "Oh, come on, Dad. Don't keep me in suspense," Jenny said, her arms crossed in fake annoyance. Her blond hair was held up in a ponytail with her bangs free, and she wore a simple outfit of a tight olive green shirt, skinny jeans, and black combat boots.

"My dear Jenny, I'll get on with it then. There's no use holding it back any longer," the Doctor replied, his Scottish accent clear as he spoke. Then, in a flash of light and energy, he let the regeneration wash over him. Jenny squinted into the light, trying to get a glimpse of the Doctor's new appearance.

As the light died down, she noticed just how much the Doctor had changed. In place of the grey-haired older man was a short young woman with ginger hair and bright green eyes. The hair was curly and layered, shorter in the back and longer in the front, and side bangs complimented the style. The Doctor's new form also had quite a bust, Jenny saw as the Doctor staggered forward slightly.

"I'm a girl this time! It was bound to happ- hmm, new teeth. New teeth always feel so strange. Anyway, this form will take some getting used to…" The Doctor said, inspecting her new form. An American accent had replaced the Scottish one. "Jenny, how do I look? Actually, give me a second." After a moment, she pulled at her hair and let out a cry of joy. "I'm finally a ginger!" She exclaimed happily, grinning brightly. "Okay, I'm ready now. How do I look?"

"You look…" Jenny paused, trying to find the right word, before continuing, "good, definitely good. It's just a bit unusual though, you being a girl and all now." Jenny strode toward the Doctor, taking a closer look at her mother. The Doctor returned the look, although she had to look up at Jenny now.

"Okay, where do you want to go next? Oh, wait a second, I don't think this'll work. Give me a bit to find something better to wear," the Doctor said, realizing she was still wearing her last regeneration's clothes. Before Jenny could reply, the Doctor had run off into the endless corridors of the TARDIS.

Fifteen minutes later, she returned, sporting a new outfit. She was wearing a white collared shirt with a dark blue tie, with a silvery grey vest on top. As well as this, she wore a dark blue skirt with white mesh at the bottom, and a set of dark tights complimented the skirt. On her feet was a dark brown pair of lace-up boots that reached up to about mid-calf. The Doctor was just pulling on a long dark brown coat as she saw Jenny.

"Sorry about that, my dear. We can get going now. So, when and where would you like to go?" The Doctor asked, flashing a crooked grin at her daughter.

"Don't worry about it. I like the new outfit. It reminds me a bit of when I was first born on Messaline," Jenny replied, smiling back. She was still thinking about where she'd like to go when a frown crossed the Doctor's face. The Doctor dropped to her hands and knees, a puff of regeneration energy escaping as she let out a breath.

"Agh… I'm b-bursting with excess energy," She managed to get out before another puff of energy escaped. The Doctor rolled weakly shifted onto her back, her chest rising and falling rapidly. "Jenny, I-I'll be out for a—agh!" She broke off with a cry of pain as a large puff of energy left her. She couldn't say any more before falling into the embrace of unconsciousness.

Jenny dropped to her knees, checking her mother's pulses. "Mom, you need to wake up!" She cried out, standing up and fiddling with the controls of the TARDIS. "Where to take her…" Jenny took one last look at the Doctor before she input the coordinates. The TARDIS began shaking and rumbling as it took off, landing in London in 2014. "This'll have to do," Jenny thought aloud, crouching down and carefully lifting her mom up.

Slowly, Jenny made her way outside, the Doctor over her shoulder. "Afternoon!" A voice called out. Jenny turned toward it, prepared for danger. As she turned, she saw a woman of average height with straight blond hair. "I'm Kate Stewart, Head of Scientific Research for UNIT. Can I safely assume that that's the Doctor you're carrying?" Kate spoke, making a signal for the surrounding UNIT agents to surround the TARDIS.

"Yeah, you can. She just collapsed after regenerating, and I wasn't sure where to bring her. My name's Jenny, by the way. I'm the Doctor's daughter," Jenny warily replied, eyeing the UNIT agents.

If Kate was surprised, she certainly didn't show it. "Take them," she ordered, turning and walking off toward a waiting car. Jenny, still carrying her mom, managed to avoid the first four agents before she felt the sting of a knockout dart. She let out a single curse word before she collapsed.

The cold prick of a needle was the first sensation Jenny felt as she awoke. Then came the feeling of metal encircling her wrists. She was secured to a carrier, similar to a dolly. Looking to her right, her mom was similarly restrained. Wriggling slightly, she tested the handcuffs. "How I love UNIT's welcome parties," the Doctor, already awake, commented sarcastically. "Really, Kate, again with the handcuffs?" She added, looking over at the woman.

Kate motioned to a pair of agents waiting behind Jenny and the Doctor, who released the pair. "I'm sorry, Doctor, but you know the protocols. You have a history," Kate responded. She turned to look out the window of the building to the street below, where people continued with their daily business, unaware of just how many threats the Earth came under. To those people, the cybermen incident was the work of Derren Brown. UNIT had sent him flowers to make up for it, at least. "Is she really your daughter, Doctor?" Kate asked, turning and sitting at her desk.

The Doctor was silent for a moment, but she finally answered, "Yeah, it's a bit complicated, but she is. I thought she had died, but we bumped into each other again rather recently and started travelling together." She turned a slight smile on her daughter, still so pleased that Jenny wasn't gone.

"I was able to regenerate, and I decided to do my best to help as much as I could all over. I've done a bit of time travelling by myself, but I gladly came along when we bumped into each other again," Jenny added, returning the smile.

Kate's only reply was to slide a file across the desk toward the Doctor and Jenny. Without a word, the Doctor picked up the file, looking at its contents. After flipping through the contents, he passed the folder to Jenny, who did the same. "Copycats, pretending to be me and everyone I've travelled with for five regenerations. Based on those pictures, they're physically perfect copies, but they don't seem to be zygons. These are something I've never seen before," the Doctor thought aloud, searching through her memories for anything that might be linked to this. A flash of memory came to her now. It was hundreds and hundreds of years ago now for her now, but it felt connected. She couldn't be sure though.

"Doctor, what are you thinking?" Kate's voice broke in, snapping the Doctor back to the present. "Have you encountered something similar to this before?"

"Ah, no. No, I haven't. I was just thinking," the Doctor lied. 'So I'm a liar now,' she thought. 'Ginger and a liar this time. How fun.' Jenny flashed a look at her mom, noticing the lie, but she didn't comment. The room was silent for a time. Finally, the Doctor broke the silence, "I'm going to take a look around the copycats' base. Jenny, you stay here."

Looking annoyed, Jenny angrily asked, "Why? Are you scared I'll die? Because I can regenerate too! And I can defend myself! You know that!" Jenny looked at her mom, determined to come. "Besides, what'll happen if you have any more issues with your regeneration like you did in the TARDIS?"

"Doctor, I must agree with your daughter. We need you at your best. If you're not, you should at least have someone by your side to keep an eye on you," Kate interjected, standing up from her desk.

The Doctor stood firm though. 'Stubborn, ginger, and a liar,' she thought. "You're not coming, Jenny. I don't care what either of you say about it. I know that you can regenerate and that you can defend yourself, but I've already lost you once! I can handle any issues with my regeneration. Besides, there's a copy of you, Jenny. They'd notice if two Jennies were walking through the base. This is final, understand me?" She expounded.

"Sure, I understand you…" Jenny replied, seeing the sense in her mom's words but hating it all the same. "You have to promise me that you'll be careful though, okay?"

"Doctor, at least let me send some UNIT agents with you to protect you," Kate said, but she already knew what the Doctor's answer would be. She sat back down in her chair, exasperated.

"Now, Kate, do you really think I want people who carry guns following me around? You know that I hate guns," the Doctor replied, stepping toward the door. "I'll be back soon enough. Just sit back, relax, and have some fries— sorry, chips. I'm not really used to the accent and vocabulary of this regeneration yet." With that, the Doctor pushed the door open and strode out of the building to the street below. Kate stood and looked out the window, watching the Doctor disappear into the throng of humans below.

"You're going after her, aren't you?" She asked, seeing just how similar the Doctor and her daughter were. When she didn't hear a reply, she turned to find the room empty. Jenny had already left. Turning back to the window, Kate watched as the young woman disappeared as well, following her mom.

—

((A/N Okay, so the first chapter's done! I love reviews, positive or negative, so please feel free to leave a review telling me what you think of the story so far! I've drawn a picture of the 13th doctor, but I need to put finishing touches such as colour onto it. I might not be able to update for a while either, seeing as how Christmas is just around the corner and I'll have to do a lot of work at my job during the next couple of weeks. Anyway, allons-y! Kkoko88))


End file.
